fox's krystel
by stormfox12
Summary: Fox has a hard time telling how he feals about krystal. Fox and the rest of the team go on a small adventures. When finally he tells krystal how he feels about her he becomes whole. He also gets some action.
1. Fox is shy

Hello this is my first fan fiction. Recently I updated this story and basically redid the whole story. Hope you enjoy.

Fox woke up, snuggled in his worm blankets. His blankets where made of fine goose down. He had gotten the down blankets from krystal. At first as he wouldn't except it. But krystal insisted, and told him how it was to pay him a little back for letting her be on team starfox. Now he started thinking of krystal. He never really could tell if krystal liked him the way he liked her. He wanted to be more than just friends or team mates. But so far 's couldn't tell. Usually he was able to see the signs that a girl gave him indicating that they liked him. But as for krystal, every time he thought she was leaving him a sign he told himself that it was impossible for her to feel the same way. Now caught up in his thoughts he didn't see that krystal was laying completely naked right next to him.

Suddenly he broke away from his thoughts as he felt a soft tender hand intertwine with his. He turned his head shocked to see krystal's naked figure lying next to him. Suddenly she jerked her head forward to kiss him and just be for their lips ment he jerked awake.

"Ahh, man I was so close just an inch more and I would be making out with the dream of my life."

"If only krystal loved me the way I love her."

Krystal's point of view

Krystal woke up in her bead nice and comfy. Her alarm beeped repeatedly with a high pitched beep. After only two seconds of the beeping krystal couldn't take it anymore. She slapped he hand down on the alarm clock angrily. The alarm clock stopped beeping. Once the alarm clock stopped she couldn't help but wonder what Fox was thinking she slowly ventured into Fox's thoughts. He was sitting up in bed. As she ventured deeper into his thoughts she saw that he was wandering if she liked him.

' Fox I do like you, I would go out with you any day.'

Her mind screamed. The suddenly she felt a wave of doubt over power him. If only Fox knew how she felt about him then they would be together.

Krystal walked out of her room not noticing that Fox had also left his room. Suddenly she ran straight into fox. She almost fell when Fox quickly caught her.

"S..sorry krystal, are you alright?"

"Its ok Fox I'm fine."

Both Fox and krystal where now blushing. Fox stood krystal back up and looked away.

"So Fox share are you going."

"I'm j..just going to lift some weights."

"Oh, ok well see you at breakfast."

Fox's point of view.

Fox flung he sweaty towel over his shoulder. He jogged over to go get some of Rob's breakfast. Rob being a robot aloud him to create perfect anything.

Fox walked in the door to see krystal was the only one in the room.

"Oh hay fox, your scoop got cold so I microwaved it."

"Oh, krystal you didn't have to do that. But thanks. So, why are you still hear, not to be rude or anything but haven't you finished."

'Just tell him, just tell him'

"I don't know, I guess because it was so peaceful."

"Oh ok care if I join you?"

"No"

And with that they both sat down and enjoyed each others company.

I will have the next chapter updated soon. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. new mission

Hello again I'm probably going to have the next chapter updated tomorrow. See ya.

Fox and krystal still sat there looking at the beautiful stars. Then suddenly Falco jumped in the room. Fox and krystal both nearly jumped out of their seats.

"Oh hay Fox I wa" Falco stoped as he saw krystal. " oh, someone's cuddling with krystal" Falco said

"What ever Falco, you nearly made me die of a hart attack."

"Wow Fox you wimp."

"I'm not a"

"Wimp, wimp" Falco chanted." Well I just came to get some soda by."

"Krystal I've been wanting to tell you something."

"Yes Fox"

"n..never mind."Fox said irritated that he didn't ask her. Krystal left to go take a nap while Fox sat there sadly. 'Come on man just ask her, you always tell her how good her hair looks or her outfit on the communicator but wen you you see her you Sutter and get all sweaty'

Just then slippy barged in interrupting his thoughts.

"Fox we just got a mission."

"Ok so fill me in."

"Its to explore a planet for any monsters, beasts, you know evil of any kind."

"Sounds good ill except the mission, call up General Pepper."

Slippy ran of and came back with a communicator. Fox instantly pressed the button then suddenly General Pepper's head popped up.

"General Pepper hear, oh hello Fox did you get the mission?"

"Yes General we will except the mission."

"Ok I'm sending you the location now, Pepper out"

"Ok, we got the destination calopean planet, it's just been discovered and it's at the edge of the lyat system. It's gonna take a day to get there."

Fox started to feel like he needed a nap so off he went. When Fox entered his room he jumped on his bead. It was only aground twelve and he felt like he could sleep forever. When he woke up he looked angrily at his alarm clock as it repeatedly beeped and pressed the off butted. He was still very tired" he got up and took a shower.

As he got dressed he heard someone knocking on the door. "come in." He said as he Finished putting on his pants but he still hadn't put on his shirt. Krystal opened the door and found herself staring at Foxes six pack. "Oh, h..h...Hay k..k...Krystal." "Om, Slippy told me to tell you we have arrived at our destination. " o..o...okay tell him all be right there"

"ok." Krystal smiled as she closed the door and walked down the hall.

"Oh hay krystal how are you?" Falco said as he walked down the hall with her.

"I'm good, hey since your Fox's friend. Do you think Fox likes me."

"Yeah, I think someone has a crush."

"Shut up no I don't."

"I'm his best friend trust me wen I say he likes you." Just than they reached the bridge of the massive ship. They heard Fox say

"there you guys are, When he reached the bridge he saw a small orange planet through the glass.

So that's calopean planet.


	3. Worms

hope you enjoy. I don't own starfox

"We don't need any oxygen masks" Falco announce threw the head set as they landed their arewings gently on the Orange planet. "Well I don't see any monster's, beasts, or evil. In fact I don't see any form of life." Falco said.

"Well Falco you have to do something called searching."

"Wow, did you guys feel that?" Slippy asked. Suddenly a gigantic worm looking thing ripped though the ground. Fox watched in horror as the worm headed straight for krystal. Without hesitation Fox pulled out his blaster and fired two shots straight at the worms head. Fox let out a sigh only to see two more worms come tiring through the ground.

Now the whole starfox team was firing at the worms as more and more of the worms tor thru the ground. Suddenly he saw slippy shouting that his gun jammed. The to make it worse another worm ripped thru the ground right in front of slippy. Fox tend swiftly and in one quick and fluent move shot two three round bursts at the worm. The three shots landed right in the middle of the worms head.

. By now there were about ten worms each about fifteen feet long and three feet in diameter.

"You ok Slip?"

"Yep I my gun was just on safety that's all."

"Wow your gun was on safety, how in the world did you even get onto team starfox?"

"Well maybe you should get back to fighting because Falco is doing all the work."

"Fine."

Fox turned away from slippy and within a minute all the worms where laying on the ground.

"That's all of them in this area let's follow there tracks." Slippy announced. They all agreed with slippy and headed off. They followed the tracks for half a mile. They ended up at a large rock.

"This is were they live I can see it on my scanner"

"Hay why didn't you youse that earlier ".

"Because I didn't know there was worms right outside the arewings." "Any way I found out that there only week spot is there heads."

They all rushed in guns blazing. the rock was hallow and in it where worms. Within a thirty minutes they killed them all.

When they got to their arewings they went around the planet in a quick scan for any other forms of life. Once they finished scanning they flew back to the great Fox. As soon as they got back they called General Pepper. Got the money and took a well deserved shower.

Fox finished his shower and got dressed he was about to get into his bead when he hear knocking on his door.

"Come in Fox called"

"Hey Fox I wanted to thank you for saving me back there"krystal said as she sat down on the bead with Fox.

"No problem I would have done it for an" but his last few words where cut short. Fox surprised but didn't object when he felt there lips meat.

So hoped you liked this redid version of this chapter. Tell me if I have any mistakes. See ya later.


	4. love at last

This story is going to be the last chapter. This chapter is a lot longer and hopefully better hope you enjoy.

Fox thought he was dreaming again and pinched his arm. But he

didn't wake-up. 'So let me get this strait we save the most beautiful

thing in the universe, she joins starfox, I save her and now I'm making

out with her. It's ok with me.' Fox thought as he broke away from the

kiss. Just then he saw just how romantic the room was. The light off

of his lamp made it look like candles where lighting up the room, and

just out of the window you could see the yellowish orang planet of

calopean.

But by far the most beautiful thing in the room was right in front

of him. Krystal was so beautiful he didn't know if he deserve such a

amazing woman.

"Krystal?"

"Yes Fox."

"Wo-wou-would y-yo-you like to g-g-go o-o-on a d-d-d-d-date with

me?" Fox said forcing the words out of his mouth.

"Yes Fox, I thought you would never ask! Where at?"

"Om", Fox paused to think of one of the most expensive and fancy

restaurant, "kotly falls."

"Really?"

"Yep, after getting paid on that last mission I can afford it."

"Thank you fox, see you tomorrow." Krystal said as she walked to his

Door and left. Fox was trying as hard as he could to control his mind

Krystal walked down the hall smiling. Only to be find Falco

stuffing his face with a donut.

"Oh, hay krystal how are you?"

"I'm amazing!"

"So, fill me in what happened?"

"Well I went to Fox's room and kissed him for saving me."

Falco loved how open krystal was. He had never ment another

person in his life that would so open about telling private thinks. Falco

just guest that it was normal or something on her planet.

"Ok, then what?"

"Well, he asked me out on a date at kotly falls."

"Really? I didn't think he'd ever ask you out, he's always to shy."

"Then i'll set the location and put the ship on autopilot"

"Thanks Falco"

"You just get some sleep. You have a very spacial day tomorrow."

"I will don't worry."

As krystal brushed her teeth took a shower and changed, all she

could think of was Fox. Some thoughts where a little dirty. As krystal

Crawled onto bed she had no doubt that she would dream about Fox

Holding her in his big muscular arms like she was a feather." I hope

tomorrow go's well. See thought as she curled up and fell asleep. It

Had been a long day so she fell asleep with ease.

Fox woke up from his sleep. Looking out his window, "were hear!"

Fox shouted happy as could be. Fox suddenly herd knocking on his

door and heard krystal say, "Fox get up, it's time for breakfast."

"Ok I'll be there in a minute"

"Ok"

Krystal said as she left to go down the hall. Fox quickly got up ran

to his dresser got some casual close. Then he showered and got on

his cloths, lastly brushed his teeth. Then he walked out of the door.

When he sat next to krystal and ate it seemed like everyone was

watching them. The hole day all they did was walk around and check

out the city. The city was one of the wealthiest and helled the most

expensive hotels rooms, the biggest hotel, most popular restraint, and

most expensive restraint. The restraint costs two thousand a peace so

for krystal and him it wood cost four thousand, plus he got her a one

thousand dollar dress. He bought himself a nine hundred dollar soot

'Man now I only have ten thousand left'. Luckily they got paid so

much because there was a city getting to crowded and needed a lot

more room so they played General Pepper's a million. but then only got

A little bit of that money. But to them the money they did get was more

than enough. now it was getting dark so Fox and krystal got in a

fighter and headed to the restraint. As they spotted the restraint they

where amazed buy the sight. The building looked old and fancy with a

gigantic dome the size of a football field. The dome was made of solid

gold. Krystal and Fox's jaws dropped. There were lights swirling

around in the sky.

Krystal gave Fox a giant kiss as they pulled up at a landing pad.

Fox artery paid earlier that day through the inter internet. A kind

gentlemen gave them there seats and they ordered some food. Fox

was Waring his tuxedo and krystal was wearing the dress he bought

her. No matter how hard Fox tried he couldn't stop staring at her, she

was so beautiful.

"Krystal?"

"Yes Fox."

"I like you a lot and I was wondering if...you would like to be my

girlfriend?"

"I couldn't think of anything I would want more than to be your

girlfriend."

"So what's your favorite color?"

"I don't know I guess blue"

"No, that's my color."

"Ha"

After getting to know each other and dancing a bit. They left Fox

carried krystal out of the restraint in his arms, he carried her easily as if

she weighed nothing. Walked to the fighter and got in. They smiled all

the way back to the great Fox. Fox carried her into his room any shut

the door. They Kissed each other for five minutes strait. When krystal

finally broke away and said the most amazing thing Fox had ever

heard.

"I want you fox, take me."

Warning dirty part!

Then she tackled him and unzipped his pants. Then she pulled

off his boxers to reveal his throbbing already erected shaft.

"Wow Fox your big."

Krystal then started to mover her hands slowly up and down his

long shaft. Fox moaned. Krystal then put her mouth on his tip. This

drove Fox overboard and he jerked forward onto her mouth. Fox let out

another moan but this time a bit louder. Tell finally he climaxed and

comed all over krystal's face. Then Fox rolled krystal and him over so

he was on top then he slowly entered her. making Krystal whimper

"faster Fox." Fox started to thrust in and out quicker and quicker Intel

they

where both moaning. Fox was starting to wear out so he went faster

and they both screamed as they climaxed and collapsed.

"I love you krystal."

"Love you Fox."

Tell me if you liked it. I know the end didn't change at all but I manly focusing on the story not the messy parts so please tell me if you like the updated version and review. Also check out my most recent story called war of change. See ya later.


End file.
